April fools!, i think?
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Hayner thinks its funny to play a joke on Roxas by Kissing Namine but he takes it to far when he blames it on Namine who will Roxas belive? NamineRoxas


APRIL FOOLS, I THINK

chp. 1 oneshot

**Namine's Pov**

Roxas and I were the closest of friends. I wanted us to be more than that but, I wasn't so sure of what he wanted. He always seemed to know how to make a cloudy day clear. And he did it while making me laugh.

**Roxas's Pov**

On April 1st. I shot up out of bed. Sora and I always played jokes on one another on April fools day. Today I wanted to be the first to prank not to be pranked such as in the past years.

I decided to get up extra early. I was up nearly at dawn. I filled two buckets full of cold water. Then I went down to the kitchen and poured ice in the buckets.

Talk about you wake up call.

With the two buckets I tip toed over to Sora's room. I didn't want him to hear me.

I tipped the buckets slowly and BAM "AHHHHHHH"Sora screamed.

He jumped up shaking and shivering. I fell backwards and laughed my head off.

I dumped both buckets of ice water on him. "April fools" I laughed and said at the same time.

Still rolling on the floor laughing, he tackled me. We wrestled for a while then sat up panting. He sighed. "What's up?" I asked crossing my legs ready to listen.

"Well, I want to prank Kairi today but how do you prank a chick without making her mad?" he asked.

"Um..I dunno, just surprise her I guess instead of pranking her. Chicks think there is a difference."

"Thanks bro." he replied and left.

He peeked his head around the corner "you know you gotta clean my room up now don't cha?" he snickered. "Yeah" I joked.

I ran down to the corner store and bought a April fools days balloon. When you pulled the string it was supposed to explode with the words April fools! I love you! I wanted to tell Namine that I loved her today.

I don't know if she even likes me like that but it was worth a try. I decided that if she didn't I could just say it was a prank.

It seemed all to perfect. I went back home to find Sora putting dirt in my drink. "nice try" I laughed as I walked by

"man!" he said and he off to his room.

Probably to plan another attempt at pranking the master. He doesn't get me very often but when he does im proud of his success.

I went up to my room only one down from Sora's, but still my own. We had a bathroom that connects our rooms so we walk in each others room often.

I chose a Black t-shirt with a Beige over jacket also short sleeved. Then I put on some of my faded jeans. I was happy with my choice.

"Sora!!" I called. "Coming" he yelled back.

Every day he surveyed my outfit and I his just to make sure we weren't being stupid that day.

He walked into my room wearing his usual outfit of black and red. I oked his and he oked mine.

Then I focused on my hair. I had a blond brown colored hair mostly blond. So I spiked it. I put extra gel in it today so it would hold up for whatever Namine had planed for us to do. A few days ago we made a date today at noon.

It was almost 11:30 and I was so astatic. She wouldn't tell me what we were going to do today. So I was preparing myself for whatever.

I left the house with the balloon and a smile on my face. We agreed to meet at the pier, it was almost noon now so I was really nervous.

I thought maybe we were going to do something on the water. Or at the beach. I looked around and checked my watch it was nearly 12:20, so she was 20 minutes late.

Its not like Namine to be late. In fact she is normally early. I walked around, looking and listing for her. I thought perhaps something was wrong.

So I took out my keyblades. Just incase. When I found her let me tell you, I was not happy at all.

**Namine's Pov**

As I was walking to the pier I was actually skipping. I was so excited. I had planned for Roxas and I to have lunch at Chaos.

It was one of the most beautiful cafe's in town.

I got a call from Hayner.

"Hey Hayner whats up?" I answered into my cell phone. "Nothing, hey meet me in 5th Av. I got a surprise for you." He replied.

"I can't im meeting Roxas I don't want to be late." I said.

"Please it'll just take a sec." he begged me. "Well, im by 5th Av. So I suppose so." I hung up and walked down to 5th Av.

Hayner was there just as he said leaning up against the wall. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the sky.

"Hi" I said softly. "Oh, hey Namine" he walked over to me

"close your eyes I want to give you a April fools day present."

I did what I was told. I held out my hands because I thought it was an object. Boy was I wrong. I stood there a moment.

His hands touched my face and his lips touched mine. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. He had me there. I fought it with everything. But it was no use. My back was up against the wall and I had no where to go.

**Roxas's Pov**

I found her, kissing Hayner.

It was one of the most painful things I'd ever witnessed.

She opened her eyes and looked over at me.

My mouth was hanging wide open. Hayner looked at me too.

He pulled back and walked over to me.

"It was all her fault, Roxas. I told her no but she wouldn't listen."

"WHAT" Namine yelled.

She put her hands on her hips and walked over to Hayner and I.

Then she did what I wouldn't have expected Namine to do she was a quite girl but she faced Hayner , raised her hand and slapped him. Hard. It was a girl slap.

The kind guys get when they do something very wrong. You don't want one they hurt really bad.

"HOW dare YOU!" she screamed at him.

"HOW DARE YOU" I yelled to her.

"What do mean how dare me it was him!" she pointed at Hayner but her eyes stayed fixed on me.

"Hey this balloon was supposed to be for you but why don't you give it to your new boyfriend. Pull the string" I walked away as hurt as I've ever been.

I could hear the words April fools, I love you! Behind me. I assumed she pulled the string. I turned around not slowing my pace down. She was looking straight at me. I turned my head back so I was facing forward again.

Then I ran. I ran fast and I didn't stop. I heard Namine yelling my name. And I knew she was running after me. But I kept going.

All the way back to my house. 2 miles I ran back to my house. I flung open the door and ran to my room. I just barley noticed Sora sitting on the couch with Kairi.

**Sora's Pov **

Roxas came running up the stairs and I knew something was wrong.

I looked at Kairi and she nodded. She knew that I had to go talk to him.

I kissed her cheek and she left. She was completely understanding that this couldn't wait.

When I got up to his room he told me everything. I was fuming. I hated seeing Roxas like this especially since I knew how much he wanted Namine to tell him she loved him to today.

The doorbell rang, so I ran downstairs to answer it.

It was Namine. She was out of breath and teary eyed. But I kept a angry face.

In my opinion she was a trader and a liar. And she hurt my brother, my best friend.

"Can I, please, talk, to Roxas." she asked

panting so much she had a hard time talking. "Well, lets see I wouldn't want to talk to a cheating liar so because Roxas and I think the same I'm gonna say he doesn't wanna talk to you." I crossed my arms and stood.

I didn't care that she seemed upset with my sarcastic and rude tone. I was furious with her. And I knew Roxas was to. "Please Sora" she said once she regained her breath "I didn't kiss him honest, he kissed me. I'm not lying." she replied sadly.

"Nope" I said flatly.

"SORA" Roxas called from upstairs.

Namine looked over my shoulder. "Roxas, please talk to me!" she yelled.

"GO AWAY NAMINE!" "I HATE YOU" he screamed down the steps "SORA GET UP HERE" he also yelled. "COMING" I yelled back. I didn't ever mind when he got angry I knew he needed me right now and I need him like that sometimes to.

"Go Home NAMINE!" I told her.

I slammed the door shut.

**Roxas's Pov**

Once Sora got upstairs he and I talked all night. He was always there for me when I needed it most.

The next morning I awoke to the doorbell. I walked down the steps to answer it.

It was again Namine. "Roxas please talk to me" she pleaded. I stared at her, I normally would have given in to her soft face but I no longer felt anything.

"Why should I?" I asked. "I didn't kiss him Roxas, please believe me...what can I do to prove it to you?"

"Nothing!" I said and I shut the door. She kept on banging on the door though. She was yelling my name "ROXAS, open up please!"

but I didn't I was just to hurt and it was to painful to see her face. I ran up the stairs. I didn't come out of my house for days. I only left to go to school.

But at school it was the same thing. Namine kept walking with me trying to talk to me, I did my best to ignore her.

In all of our classes she would sit by me. Every note she wrote me I crumbled and gave it back to her without saying a word.

She ate lunch next to me so Kairi and her talked and Sora and I talked never did Sora or I talk to her though. Sometimes he would talk to Kairi.

It was all she did, it was like she slept, ate ,and begged. That was it.

One day she knocked on the door, I opened it, but before I could shut it she set her drawing book down and walked away.

Without a single word. I took the book in when I was positive she couldn't see me any longer. I walked up to my room with the book tightly clutched in my hand.

I moved aside all my clothes for a space to sit on my bed.

Then I closed up all the doors and locked them.

Much as I loved talking to Sora, I wanted to look at this book alone.

The first page I opened up to was titled Roxas and I. By: Namine it was a drawing of her and I holding hands on the beach. I turned the page to a drawing of us sitting on the beach with Sora Kairi and Riku.

We were all laughing and having so much fun. Then I opened up to a page with a drawing of the town's picture. Every year the mayor hires someone to take a picture of everyone in the town. The drawings almost made me cry.

The next page had a sketch of Hayner, Olette, and Pence sitting on the top of Town Square Hall in the sunset.

The last page was an amazing drawing of me. Just me.

It was titled: To Roxas, im sorry that you think I kissed Hayner, I honestly didn't. I drew this the night of the incident. I hope it helps you to trust me again. Love- Namine!

This drawing brought tears to my eyes. It was so great. It looked just like me. I set the book down. I needed some time to think. Ding ding ding but it would have to wait.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "Hey, its Sora, meet me at the ally I need my skateboard to get home its to far. "Fine" I hung up then I grabbed my skateboard and his too.

I skated down to the ally and Sora was standing there.

As I got off my board. I saw Hayner walking down the sidewalk towards us.

Namine was walking across the street. "Lets go" I said bluntly to Sora.

"Hey, Roxas, dude I forgot to tell you the whole thing was a joke." he laughed.

"What was" I stopped and hopped of my skateboard again.

Namine ran over to us. "The whole kissing thing, I kissed her, it was an April fools joke on you but I forgot to tell ya., sorry" he replied smiling.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I screamed at him.

"I told you." Namine said angrily staring at Hayner.

"Yeah, I know im sorry." I told her. "Yeah, it was a joke I kissed her" Hayner said once again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" I yelled and jumped on him.

Sora stepped back, and Namine screamed. "Dude, chill your mad for nothing" he flipped so he was on top of me

"chill, you want me to chill when you pranked me by kissing the girl I was in love with! ,then blaming it on her. OH NO im not gonna chill"

I flipped him so I was on top of him again. I punched him and he yelped.

"YEAH, now you know how I felt when I saw what you did and thought it was her."

We rolled around on the ground for a minute until he said

"what, you felt like someone punched you cuz dude, that really hurt you must work out a lot!"

"Yeah, I do" I yelled back "I have to so I can teach jerks like you to stay away from NAMINE"

I hit him then jumped off. He howled in pain. Still laying on the ground.

Sora ran over to me "DUDE that rocked!" he jumped up and down in excitement. "I've never seen you so mad before about anything!!" he resorted. "Yeah" Namine chimed in "that was really brave" she said with a small smile. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Im sorry" I whispered "I should have listened to you".

"Its ok, I know it looked like I was kissing him, im sorry about that." She whispered back "Its ok" I replied.

I really didn't care if Hayner was in pain or not, I hopped he was, but I didn't care everything was normal again. "And Roxas?" she asked "yeah" , "I like you to" She remembered the balloon.

"Good" I looked at her and she smiled.

Im just glad I answered my phone to come down here.


End file.
